Bed Time Little Brother
by FoxieFirefly
Summary: This is a sequel to Bath Time Little Brother. It's another bonding family moment between Lord Taisho, Sesshomaru and a young three year old Inuyasha. Warning you'll likely melt from all of the sweet cuteness. Please read for a heart felt moment.


**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha manga, anime, characters, storyline, etc... The only thing I own is my love for the characters**

**I got some nice reviews for the Bath Time Little Brother I decided to do another Inu Family moment with the three demon dogs. Remember Inuyasha is three. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Bed Time Little Brother**

Inuyasha clapped his tiny hands together happily as his older brother, Sesshomaru gracefully practiced with his sword.

"Come now little brother you're suppose to be paying attention. Not finding amusement in my training." Sesshomaru explained calmly.

Inuyasha laughed even harder covering his mouth and kicking his tiny feet in glee. The young pup loved watching his elder brother train with his sword. It was anyone's guess as to why the young pup found such tickled glee in his movements.

Seeing as there was no point in keeping the child's attention, Sesshomaru sheath his sword and walked over to his younger's position in the garden of flowers to sit next to him. "Inuyasha do you love your elder brother?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha popped up to his feet. "Yasha loves Sesshy whole bunches." His tiny feet patted in the flowers to stand between Sesshomaru's legs. He placed both of his plump hands on his elder's cheeks, looking up with his big wide eyes. "Sesshy love Yasha too?" He asked innocently.

Sesshomaru plucked one of the boy's hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss. "Oh yes little brother. More then you'll ever know."

Lord InuTaisho suddenly made his appearance in the castle gardens to join his two children. "Hello my sons. I hope you're both faring well." He laughed.

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Inuyasha cheered. With as much speed as his little feet could muster, he rushed over as fast as he could to hug his father's leg. "Yasha happy to see Papa."

The lord placed a hand on his youngest son's head. "Your Father is happy to see you too my son." He bent down to the boy's level to look into those golden orbs of purity. "Inuyasha do you love your Father?"

"Yes Papa!" Inuyasha nodded happily.

"How much do you love your Papa?"

"This much Papa!" The young hanyou opened his arms as wide as he could to express his love.

"Your Father loves you too Inuyasha." The lord picked up his son, tossing him high into the air and catching him. He gave him another toss, making sure to catch him again. The pup rewarded his father's actions with a mountain of pure joyous laughs.

When the boy was finished giggling Lord InuTaisho kissed a plump cheek, nuzzling his nose to tickle his face. "Tell me Inuyasha."

"Yes Papa?" The youngest asked curiously.

"Do you love your papa more then your brother?"

Sesshomaru shot an evil, venomous glare at his father for asking such a absurd question.

The demon lord laughed in good heart with his youngest son giggling as well.

"Father must you always find amusement at my expense?" The eldest son asked annoyed.

"Of course my son." The king laughed. "If it's the only good hearted laugh I get every so often I'll gladly make fun."

A huff of chuckled emerged from Sesshomaru's mouth. "Funny how you can find everything about me funny you tiresome old hound!"

"What? How dare you speak to your father that way! Have you no respect you spoiled pup!"

"Not a single ounce." The older son said snippily.

The king growled angrily at his elder son's smart mouth.

Inuyasha looked between his father and brother curiously. His father was upset and he didn't understand why. "Papa?"

Lord InuTaisho looked down at the inu pup in his arms. "Yes my son?"

Placing his hands on his father's face, the hanyou reached up to place a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Papa feel better now?"

The older demon's amber eyes softened at his youngest son's sweet consideration. "Thank you my son. Your father feels much better."

Sesshomaru snorted, then walked over to snatch his brother from the demon lord's arms. Without another word, the eldest walked away with Inuyasha in tow.

"Where are you going my son?" The inu lord asked curiously.

"To wash Inuyasha's lips Father." came the casual reply.

"But whatever for?"

Sesshomaru stopped to look over his shoulder. "To rid him of the taste of decrepit, worn out skin." And he walked off with a sly smirk.

"Sesshomaru how dare you make fun of your lord and father's age! You get back here this instant! Sesshomaru I know you hear me! Sesshomaru!"

* * *

The skies boomed and rattled the earth from the thunderous explosions filling the sky. Sesshomaru's bedroom lit up with each flash of lightening tearing through the heavens with fury. The young prince was worried for his younger. The boy had not left the safety of his bedroom like he normally would during a storm. By now he'd be knocking on his chambers to get in the bed with him.

Sesshomaru couldn't get to sleep, so he tossed aside his beddings to slip on his night robe. As quiet as any powerful demon could do, he walked down the long highly decorated halls toward Inuyasha's bedroom. The prince knocked on the door lightly before opening it up. "Inuyasha?" He called all quietly.

Soft whimpers escaped from the young pups bed as he shivered from each flash of blue light and the harsh roar of thunder.

"Inuyasha?"

His little ears perked up when he hear a familiar deep voice calling out to him. "Sesshy?" He answered back.

The young daiyoukai walked over to his brother's bed and kneeled down on the side of it. The poor hanyou was hiding nervously under his sheets. "It's ok little brother. I'm here." He gently pulled back the covers to look into the golden eyes he loved so dearly melting into big drops of pearls.

"Sesshy, Yasha scared." The small prince whispered.

"It's alright little brother. I'm here."

Inuyasha came from under his blanket to crawl over and latch tightly around Sesshomaru's neck. His tiny body flinched from each temporary glow emitting from the windows. "Sesshy." Came his distressed whine. He wanted the storm to disappear. He was afraid of all the sudden loud noises.

Seeing to his younger's fear the younger daiyoukai wrapped his long arms around his quivering brother to ease his despair. "Inuyasha would you like to sleep with your brother tonight?"

The small snowy head nodded urgently against his neck to his offer. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru lifted the child in his arms, taking him down to his own chambers.

Now that they were in his room, he stalked toward his bed, pulled back the silky sheets and settled Inuyasha against his fluffy pillow. He slid in beside the boy and laid his head upon the same pillow. Both brothers looked in the other's golden gaze without blinking.

A sudden loud blast of thunder scared Inuyasha witless as he cowered against Sesshomaru's neck for comfort. A gentle smile warm the elder's face. "You have nothing to fear little brother. I will protect you." He rubbed along Inuyasha's back comforting the frantic soul.

The shudders and shakes slowly died away as the words of promised assurance voiced in those triangle downy ears. "Yasha not scared anymore Sesshy." He whispered against the elder's neck.

"Very good little one."

Sesshomaru brought the boy's head softly to his mouth to give a sweet kiss on his brow.

A firm knock sounded on Sesshomaru's door before it opened to reveal his large and powerful father. "I see my children are having trouble finding slumber in this godforsaken weather as well."

The king walked inside the room closing the door behind him. The bed dipped down to the kings weight as he glided into his elder son's bed.

A slim eyebrow lifted at his lord's boldness. "Father do you not have your own chambers to retire in?"

The demon lord gave a jaw breaking yawn. "Indeed I do my son. But I won't find any rest in there tonight. I'd much rather sleep my pups."

"You are such a tiresome old goat."

"You disgraceful pup! How dare you be so rude to the one that seeded you!" Lord InuTaisho shook his head in mocked sadness. "I knew I should have drowned you at birth."

"Hn. Despicable old fool!" The prince grunted.

"Disrespectful brat!" the king shot back.

"Shhh…" The arguing prince lifted a finger to his lips.

Lord InuTaisho gasped. "You dare to shush your king? I will see you beaten for such insolence!"

"Father…" Sesshomaru motioned down at the now sleeping little Inuyasha. The boy was laying on his back spread out between his father and brother sleeping soundlessly.

The two inu daiyoukai shared a smile. Coming to an almost truce, they each took a hold of the hand closest to him and settled comfortable against a feathery pillow. "Sleep well my sons."

"Good night father."

Soon all three inu demons were sleeping peacefully through the raging storm outside. Knowing that there loved was close to keep them safe and secure. A tiny smile spread over the smallest pup's face as he tightened his hands in much larger ones in a contented sign.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed another heart felt moment between our loving inu demons. I just love the three of these guys together. It simply warms my heart like hot coco *hugs Yasha, Sesshy and Taisho plushies tightly* Ugh I could pop! Anyway I hope you liked it. Review your thoughts.**


End file.
